


A drunken Night out

by Nibbles84



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibbles84/pseuds/Nibbles84
Summary: The fire fam has Halloween off and everyone gets drunk
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	A drunken Night out

**Author's Note:**

> A short Buddie fic from this fic promp list -> https://angry-cowboy84.tumblr.com/post/612502982739820544/prompt-list-i
> 
> I love Ralph Ruthe. He’s a brilliant german cartoonist. I saw the fic promp list and came across the promp “I can’t feel my legs” and immediately thought of this cartoon. 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/photo?fbid=2000564366846518&set=a.1609838602585765

Buck was drunk. Like totally wasted. He’s never been this drunk in his entire life. They’ve been bar hopping since the sun went down. The firefam decided to celebrate Halloween, since this was the first time in forever that they had that particular day off. Or went out and enjoyed themselves. It had been a rough few months. It seemed like every shift they had the universe had it out for them. It was one bad call after another. They finally got their groove back, after Buck was finally off the blood thinners, Eddie stopped street fighting, Maddie and Hen dealt with their respective traumas. Also Buck and Bobby finally talked everything out after the lawsuit, so did Buck and Eddie.

So they were excited for the few days off and enjoying Halloween from the other side…the party side. Bobby, god bless him, was their designated driver. 

They were all pretty wasted. Him and Eddie did a couple’s costume, as did the rest of the crew. This was gonna be their last stop. Their favorite Karaoke Bar.

Athena, Maddie and Hen were on stage dancing and singing to Beyonce’s “”All the single ladies”. Even though they were all shitfaced, Maddie was still the only one hitting every single note. Buck wondered how she did it. 

He was at the bar getting the next round of shots and a Water for Bobby, when he felt a presence beside him.

“’xcuse me, do you know where I can find P. Sherman in 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney?” 

Buck turned around to the cute clown fish. 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know anyone at that address. Also I have a boyfriend…I think.” God was he drunk and that guy was hot. “I think I lost my friends.” He was close to tears.

“Buck, I’m your boyfriend. I was just helping you with our shots.” Eddie snorted. He has never seen Buck this drunk. Tipsy yes, drunk oh yeah, but really shitfaced? That’s a hard no and it was hilarious. 

“Edddddieeeee, someone just came onto me, but I told him I had a boyfriend…I think. I’m not really sure, but I would never break your heart…ever again.” They’ve been together since the embolism happened, but after Buck sued the department and wasn’t allowed to contact anyone, they temporarily broke up. After Eddie nearly killed a guy during his fight, they finally talked about everything and made up.

“I know, babe. Come on, take the rest of the Tequila and don’t forget the limes.” 

“Eddie, **I can’t feel my legs**.” Buck whisper shouted. Eddie looked back at his boyfriend bemused. 

“Babe, we’re in costumes. You are Dory from Finding Nemo.” Eddie laughed. 

“Oh. Thank god. Hey maybe after this we can try to find this P. Sherman guy in 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney.” Eddie just shook his head, gave Buck a quick peck on the lips and they made their way back to their table.

Hen, Athena and Maddie were already at their table waiting for their shots.

They all toasted for the god knows how many times, to what they didn’t even know. Everyone licked their hand, took the shot and bit into their limes.

“Eddie, I can’t feel my legs.” Buck suddenly cried.

“For the last time, babe. We’re at a costume party.” 

They all looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

“Oh. Thank god. Let’s get another shot.”


End file.
